Talk:Alliance Navy
"Regardless, the devastation of the Citadel Fleet meant the Alliance Navy was left as the most powerful single military force among the Citadel races. This fact alone meant humanity's place in galactic society was assured." I don't remember precisely what's said in Ascension, but this is not true. The Fifth Fleet was the largest concentration of military force near the Citadel. The combined fleets of the asari, turians, and salarians still outnumber the Alliance's forces by something like 11 to 1 (based solely on the dreadnought ratio established by the Treaty of Farixen). Stormwaltz 18:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Ascension, p4: "The Citadel forces had been decimated by the geth, leaving the Alliance fleet unchallenged as the galaxy's single most dominant power." :But if that's inaccurate I guess the article needs changing. --Tullis 23:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I think even though the Citadel fleet was destroyed, the Council races must have ships in order to defend their respected territories. Battle for the Citadel *Did any Alliance dreadnoughts take part in the battle? The videos seem to portray a fleet of cruisers (since they're larger than the Normandy and more numerous than Dreadnoughts). There were far more than six ships in the videos and they all looked exactly the same. This leads me to believe that the dreadnoughts did not take part in the fight. Ninsegtari 20:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :According to Codex: Space Combat General Tactics, dreadnoughts are hellishly effective but only at long range. Once you get closer they become more of a liability because they can't use their main gun and because of heat dispersion problems. I wouldn't be surprised if the Alliance didn't want to risk their dreadnoughts in a (technically) CQC environment like the area around the Citadel. --Tullis 20:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :: Dirty Little Secrets time. The cruisers in the battle of the Citadel are using a model intended to be an Alliance dreadnought. The cinematics department didn't read the Codexes specifying that humanity only has six, and only uses them for long ranged combat. When we saw shots showing up to 15 "dreadnoughts" on screen at a time, we had to re-designate the model as a cruiser. Stormwaltz 16:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Known Vessels I'm not sure I agree with arbitrarily throwing all the minor vessels on this page. It bulks the page out unnecessarily and means ships of interest get lost. Either we delete the ship's pages -- in cases like the Hyderabad that might be best -- or we return things the way they were. --Tullis 17:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :We can create Alliance Vessels page, and list all vessels on that page. I think that putting every ship on its own page don't give anything, and make unneeded separation. The Hastings and the Normandy should get their place on the top (although the Normandy should have its own page), other then those two, I don't see other vessels that need their own space. --silverstrike 17:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I'm not creating a "catch-all" page for them. I've changed things up a bit, and will fix the redirects for this. Hopefully this will streamline the page slightly. --Tullis 17:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that the SSV Hastings should have its own page, but does the SSV Iwo Jima needs its own page? It could easily be merged with the Mass Effect: Revelation article. The same way the SSV Hyderabad was merged with Alsages planet page. --silverstrike 17:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the manner of its destruction warrants its own page, for demonstrative purposes if nothing else. --Tullis 18:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's notable in the manner in which it was brought down. Also, speaking of notable, why no mention of the cruiser Hyderabad- the one that is mentioned to have destroyed a batarian pirate frigate? It's got at least as much to make it notable as, say, the Tokyo. SpartHawg948 19:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That I removed because it was quoted three times, on the Tunerron, Hyderbad and Eluam articles, and the entire substance of it is already on Alsages' page. --Tullis 19:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's fine by me, I was just referring to the fact that it doesn't appear on this page. I think it should go under notable vessels, or at the very least other vessels. After all, the SSV Hastings and SSV Iwo Jima are still listed here even though they have their own pages. It's more a thoroughness thing for me, I guess. As it is an Alliance Navy vessel (and one of the more prominent ones in the in-game lit) it should be listed on the Alliance Navy page. SpartHawg948 08:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Names Why are some in bold and others not?--Xaero Dumort 18:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to be done only when additional information follows the name of the ship. I'd guess it's for formatting clarity only.